


Sneaky

by PunkPhantomTwin



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trying to escape from Howe's estate, Elissa Cousland spots Alistair in a "compromising" positon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> My second story for the 100 Kinks Challenge by phandom-doodles. The Challenge was "Discovering Boundaries".
> 
> I actually rewrote this several times. The first one was incredibly angsty, but it turned out alright, I think. Though it is short. It is also a slight AU, because the situation doesn't EXACTLY happen in the game. Also, slight background for those who haven't played the Cousland story, the Arl Howe, who is mentioned, was friends with the Warden's parents, but betrayed and killed them.
> 
> Also, slight warning that I haven't played this game in a long time, so it may not be entirely accurate.
> 
> Their is no plain smut. There is touching and suggestive themes but that's it. Enjoy!

Elissa Cousland snuck through the dark estate, avoiding Howe’s guards as she made her way to the dungeon where her companions surely were. Though Howe had made sure to keep her separated from them, she had escaped in no time at all, stealing a dagger from a guard.

She dove into an alcove when two guards passed by. She was pretty sure that they wouldn’t recognize her, as she had cut her dark hair to her shoulders and her face was much more gaunt since her days in Cousland Castle, but they would probably question why she was walking around a castle with a drape across her, as they had taken her armor when they captured her, leaving her in her underwear. She pushed back deeper into the indention until she was sure they couldn’t see her and headed down a back hall.

Not knowing how long it would be until the Arl realized she was gone, she sped up, finally finding the entrance to the dungeon. Elissa sighed in relief when she opened the door, though her eyes widened when the only one she saw was Alistair on his knees, his hands bound in chains above his head, with a cloth barely covering his lower half.

His head lifted and he smiled widely, pulling on his chains a bit. “Elissa!”

She ran to him, kneeling in front of him, and took his face in her hands, kissing him hard. She tried to pull him closer to her, but the chains held him in place, making him groan.

Elissa pulled away, touching her forehead to his. “Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that,” He stared into her eyes, wanting to know how she reacted when seeing Howe but respecting her boundaries.

She saw what he wanted to ask and lent back in to kiss him, her hands sliding up his arms, grabbing onto his elbows. She felt the drape fall down but ignored it, leaning into him.

Her right hands slid down his arm, scratching at his chest before pulling slightly on the cloth. Alistair’s head snapped back and his mouth opened, as if to say something, but it turned into a moan when she palmed his hardening length through the cloth.

“A-ah, Elissa!” He yanked at the chains, knowing that his wrists were probably red and raw by now. “You k-know I love y-you, but I-” She pushed against him before leaning back, smirking lightly as his face flushed. “I-I don’t feel very, um, c-comfortable doing this here…in that bastard’s e-estate… and my hands are…”

She nodded in understanding, leaning in to kiss him one more time, removing her hands. He let out a deep breath as she stood, going to fetch the key by the door. Once he was unlocked, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. They stood that way for a bit, until they heard her Mabari, Zippo, barking in a room adjacent to them. 

She reached for the drape and wrapped it around herself, heading toward the door.

“H-Hey! What am I supposed to wear?”

“Oh, come on, Alistair! Just because you’re uncomfortable having sex in a murderer’s estate doesn’t mean you should feel uncomfortable walking around naked in one!”

They heard Zevran let out a loud laugh in the next room.


End file.
